His Fault
by mtfrosty
Summary: Anakin and Obi-wan in yet another of their infamous "situations". Hope you get a laugh out of it. :


_Just Anakin and Obi-wan being Anakin and Obi-wan... ;)_

* * *

><p>"Just push the button, Anakin."<p>

"I already pushed it! It's not working!"

He sighed. "Well there has to be some way to get the thing to move…"

"No. There's not. I've already tried every button and nothing happened!"

"So you broke it."

Anakin quieted down and just stared at his former master with a look of utter disbelief. He slowly raised a hand and pointed a finger at himself. "_I_ broke it? You're blaming _me_?"

Obi-wan let a small smirk show itself, but he nevertheless crossed his arms and attempted to maintain some air of authority over the situation. "Of course. How many times have I told you that just trying 'random stuff', as you so aptly put it, is not a way to fix something?"

Anakin gestured angrily. "That doesn't matter! You _watched_ me push all those buttons; you could have easily stepped in and told me to stop!"

"And you would have listened?"

"Well, no, but at least you would have –"

"So why should I even bother, then?" Obi-wan asked, one brow rising in a silent challenge.

"I didn't break it!" Anakin said, hoping to change the subject, not that this one was much better, but whatever… "It broke itself!"

Obi-wan finally let loose a laugh. "Right. So the next time you make another one of your crash landings you're going to blame it on the starfighter, is that it?"

Anakin sent him a withering glare. "No. I'm going to blame it on you for not covering my back yet again."

"It's not my fault you go somersaulting all over space like you're untouchable," Obi-wan retorted. "You can't possible expect me to cover something that covers so much ground in so little time. Not to mention the fact that you're constantly diving into the largest squadron of droids that you can find, expecting me to follow and cover your backside while covering all four of my own sides!"

"Yeah, just keep making excuses…"

"This isn't getting us anywhere," the older Jedi muttered.

"So stop arguing and figure out a plan…"

"Perhaps I could if a certain former padawan of mine would extend me the courtesy of shutting his mouth."

"Touchy, master." Blue eyes dancing with mirth narrowed slightly. "Did you forget to drink your tea this morning?"

The glare he received was absolutely lethal. "Anakin, _shut up._"

Anakin obediently went silent, but the smirk stayed.

He grew impatient after a couple minutes. Watching his former master think was never a good source of entertainment. "I think now is the time that I finally get to –"

"Absolutely not."

"But there's no other way out!"

"We're already late as it is; we don't want to aggravate them further."

"Master, by now the meeting is done and over with." A pause. "I'm doing it."

"_Anakin…_"

"Not now, master, I'm busy…"

A loud buzz sounded as his blade came to life.

"Anakin, seriously. I really think you should consider all of the risks involved in what you are about to do."

"Step aside, please."

A loud, overly dramatic sigh sounded, followed by a short step to the left and a gallant sweep of an arm. "Honestly, I don't know why I even try." He gave his protégé a lopsided grin. "Proceed with caution."

"Where's the fun in that?"

"Apparently there's no fun at all…"

The blade sliced into the wall with ease, cutting a perfectly round circle straight through it, as if it had been done a thousand times before in exactly the same manner. It then proceeded to do the same thing to the wall directly behind the first.

Anakin stepped through the hole gracefully and casually, as if nothing was out of the ordinary. The Jedi on the twenty-seventh story of the northeast corner of the Temple stopped and stared, some with their mouths hanging comically open. Anakin paid them no mind, but did stop to wait as Obi-wan followed. The elder Jedi straightened his robes a bit, gave Anakin a stern glance, and then smiled apologetically at the observers. "I do apologize, it's just that we're late, and… erm…" He ran a hand through his hair and sighed once more. "Anakin, if we're still alive once the Council finds out about this, I'm going to kill you myself."

Anakin stomped off with a short huff. "You picked that turbolift in the first place, so technically – "

"Yes, yes, I'm well aware," Obi-wan said dryly. "I raised you and taught you everything you know, I am the more responsible of the two of us, I outrank you, so technically I was in charge of the situation, I'm older than you so I should know better, I chose to take the lift rather than the stairs, I did nothing to stop you from making yet another poor decision, and so ultimately, it was all my fault and I should be held accountable for my actions."

Anakin nodded. "Precisely."

"Unfortunately, there's a little something called _reputation_ that puts a slight crimp in your plan."

"It's not my fault I have a bad reputation!"

Obi-wan sighed… again. "I don't suppose that's _also_ my fault…"

"Completely."

* * *

><p><em>Hope you laughed! Review if you can spare a few seconds! :)<em>

_"Friendship is a single soul dwelling in two bodies." ~ Aristotle_


End file.
